


mini shop

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	mini shop

土澳苦逼留学生paro  
外向专情牛x没安全感天

（1）

金博洋每次回家，拿着地铁通行卡轻巧的从过站口出来，总是会随着人群的涌动进到附近的商店街。

这附近的店他都熟，卖的东西全，一些中国独有的蔬菜瓜果偶尔会以贵到吓人的价格摆上货架。饭店倒是多以中餐为主，他偶尔不想做饭便会随便找一处觅食。

一个人住总是很累的，他还是新手。

他走进商场买了一捆葱和一盒鸡蛋，看着结束打折的草莓恢复了之前的价格还是收了手，退而求其次买了大瓶的草莓牛奶，甜的发腻总是还能凑合。

转手又加了一打面包片，这一周他决定早餐和午餐就拿烤面包和煎蛋三明治凑合了。默默的估算了一下手里的价钱，他犹豫了好一会儿，去生活区买了卷纸，凑够了三十刀。

店里是有活动的，满三十刀会送一个小模型给你。或许是一个小巧的罐头玩具，或许是一瓶迷你矿泉水（并不能真的拧开喝）。一共三十种，集齐了就可以享受直到年底的优惠。

金博洋握着手里刚刚拿到的一个模型香蕉，看着旁边人有些羡慕的眼神，笑了笑揣进兜里，头也不回的离开了。

他因为自己做饭自己生活的缘故，购物是常事。现在为了这个活动，他改变了两年以来自己的购物习惯：从前是缺什么买什么，现在是一口气买足一周的量。每次倒是都能买足30刀，就是要苦了他一周都要吃相似的东西。

行吧，也省得我一天到晚还要考虑吃什么，还不如想想这次assessment怎么拿band 6（注释一）。想到这个他就头疼，把购物袋往厨房里一放，草草喝了点麦片牛奶，拿着笔记本电脑就钻到被窝里了。

屏幕的蓝光一直亮到一点。

（2）

羽生结弦今天早上又见到了那个中国小孩。

他偶尔早晨会在等地铁的时候遇见他，一般会是周五。小孩会眯着眼睛打着哈欠，握着一杯热巧克力，双手捧着纸杯喝。

其余的日子他都见不到他，而且就算见到了，两个人也并不会说什么话，仅仅是默默的走进同一个车厢，再不发一言的一起转乘公交车。

目的地是一样的。

他们两个住的地方离学校有点远，大概需要一个小时的路程。大部分的学校同学都会住的近一些，所以羽生第一次在地铁站看见穿着自己学校校服的金博洋，是震惊大过惊喜。

但他和金博洋的时间线似乎合不上，放学同路到商店街的几率更大。他是在学校的颁奖典礼上知道的小孩拿到了extension 2 mathematics（注释二）的第一名奖状，才知道了他选了有早课的课程，也知道了他的名字。

住的这么远，还要上早课，也不知道他每天几点起床。羽生结弦听着耳机里随机播放到的《loser》，行云流水的切歌，换了首欢快的纯音乐。

今天要考试，听《loser》不太吉利。

（3）

都说十二年级唯一的好处，就是有free period（注释三）。金博洋经常趁着这个时候在图书馆里的懒人沙发上睡觉，好弥补自己晚上熬夜的时间。

今天他难得的没有立刻睡觉，从书包里拿出u盘，他小跑着去学校的电脑上把昨天晚上写的东西打印出来，心满意足的交到英语老师手里。再回到图书馆的时候，就看见那位长得很帅气的小哥哥坐在角落在皱着眉头写数学题。

他认识他，但是从没说过话，只知道他是drama老师的至宝，大小艺术节目都会参加，深受广大师生的喜爱。

名字叫什么，他倒是记不住。他一向对周身事物态度都很冷淡，对他来说，记住脸就已经是非常不错的待遇了。

察觉到身边有人靠近，皱着眉头的小哥哥抬起头，看见金博洋的一瞬间愣了一下，四目相对有些尴尬。他迅速恢复了平时的游刃有余，微笑着打招呼。

“Hi， which level of math did you select，can you help me？”

我当然知道他选的是最难的数学，羽生结弦腹诽到。但是这么一股脑的说出来，这小孩估计就会被吓到吧。

这边的金博洋没回答他的话，看了看羽生指出来的那道题，接过笔刷刷刷写上了两步解出了题。再又偏着头看看羽生迷茫的脸，将那两步重重的划掉，从头到尾一步都不省略，写出了一个细致的完整版。

“Alright. Check it if you understand. If you can't，I will sleep over there, come and wake me up.”

我怎么好意思。羽生面上不显内心吐槽，看着金博洋打着哈欠躺在懒人沙发上，转头看起了金博洋写给他的过程。

很好懂，不愧是ext 2第一的大神。物理和戏剧双第一的大神搓了搓手，开始套着这样的路子试着做下一道题。

（4）

“哎，你知道吗，文静和葱哥在一起了。”

“什么时候？”握着手机正在和王金泽视频通话的金博洋又惊又喜，反正是在家里，他也没控制音量，“我怎么没在空间看见呢？”

“他们凌晨发的空间，你那儿正好两点（注释四），能看到才怪。”王金泽一撇嘴，显然是对于金博洋日常错过生日凌晨祝福和大小国内消息习以为常，“说起来，去国外这么些年，怎么没看你找个女朋友呢？”

“你哥我一心向学还不行？”心虚的打哈哈，表示他每天和数学非常恩爱，王金泽要把白眼翻上天才停止。

他倒是想，学校里也不是没有好看的女孩子……

退出视频通话，行云流水的给隋文静发了“祝99”。想了想又补上一句：“姐，他要是欺负你，告诉我，我坐飞机过去收拾他。”

“得了吧你”对面几乎是秒回，一看就是隋文静初中时候设给他的特别关注提醒还没有取消，“省省机票钱，忍到年末回国咱俩一起揍。”

还是老样子。

金博洋不知道哪来的胸闷，一下子把手机扔到床上，整个人埋在被子里，老长时间不动弹。

当初选择出来，就要想到，和他们全体的生活脱节是个什么体验。

（5）

羽生看着费尔南德斯身边搂着的女孩子，嘴角抽搐。

“师兄，不会你把我叫出来就是为了秀我一脸吧？”

“怎么可能，我是那种没有道德的人吗。”费尔南德斯搂着女友的纤腰，让女孩把头枕在自己肩上，完全没有意识到有什么不对。

我觉得你就是那种人。几次开口，羽生终于还是把这句话咽到了肚子里。

“她就是来陪我吃个饭，正好你要出来买游戏，就一起呗。吃完饭她就回去了。”

扯，羽生默默吃完盘子里的鸡蛋，坐等着他师兄开口把人送回家。

是不是春天到了啊。看着师兄果不其然抛弃了他，羽生连埋怨的话都不想说了。这又不是第一次，他早该习惯的。

买完游戏顺便去了一趟超市。妈妈把家里缺的东西写成了便条拍给了他，转了一圈后出来手里多了个不透明的小袋子，里面装了个不知道什么玩意。

“啊，又是timtam（注释四）。”

声音很熟悉，羽生不自觉的看向四周，发现了那个中国小孩正拿着手里的小模型苦恼不已。

他不怎么在百货超市买东西，显然一时半会还搞不懂这是做什么用的。试探性的拆开包装，发现是个小小的香蕉。

是像麦当劳和肯德基赠玩具那样吗？正当他百思不得其解的摆弄着，就发现小孩看到他手里的模型眼睛一亮，急匆匆地走过来，带着兴奋问他：

“Can we swap?”

“Sure.”

看着金博洋眉开眼笑露出虎牙的样子，羽生结弦突然觉得，真的是春天到了。

（6）

多亏了这个香蕉，金博洋现在记得住羽生的名字了，偶尔在图书馆遇见还会打个招呼。

但是我还是没有他的Facebook，懊丧的垂着脑袋，羽生再一次卡在了数学题上，无比期盼此时能有大神的拯救。天知道在物理上叱咤风云的人物怎么连ext 1都搞不定，现在还是放假，他上哪儿去找大学霸？

“Wow，so hard-working.”

说来也真是巧了。放假最不愿意出门的金博洋在今天来图书馆弄护照复印件，刚印完一转身就看到羽生坐在红色小圆桌上抓耳挠腮。

念念不忘必有回响，这几天金博洋莫名其妙的想起过羽生好几回。前天是因为看b站上超级马里奥的通关视频，想起了羽生在学校大会上演过这个主题的短剧；昨天是因为正在数自己的迷你小模型，看见那个香蕉就移不开眼；今天就更扯了，他在学校官网上看见了要办音乐剧的通知，不由自主就联想到了表现力极强的羽生。

他好像从来没在大家面前唱过歌。

没有比一转头就碰到本人更尴尬的了。他犹豫了一下，还是过去打了招呼。

看着对方抬起头，看见来人是自己的时候、满脸都是见到救世主的眼神心里发毛。被一个几乎同等级的学霸供起来的感觉非常奇怪，他赶紧拿过本子看题，不和羽生期盼的眼神相接。

简单，是他最喜欢的积分题。在心里想出了大概的步骤，又觉得这样直接告诉他有点便宜他了，眼珠一转，金博洋就作出了此生最后悔的决定。

“你给我唱首歌，我就告诉你怎么解。”

（7）

“别唱了别唱了，他们都看过来了。我告诉你还不行？”

辣耳朵，金博洋苦着脸写下所有的步骤，还很贴心的在旁边写出了要点。对面的羽生则是一脸无辜，表示是你让我唱的，臣妾是被逼无奈，接过标准答案才喜笑颜开起来。

怪不得羽生演话剧从来不唱歌，感谢音乐老师。

男人之间由数学构建起来的的友谊地久天长。羽生惊喜的发现在学校里遇到的时候金博洋会和他打招呼了，而羽生的姐姐也发现，最近自家弟弟跑超市的次数越来越多了。

很巧，一个mini shop的小玩具都没带回来。

姐姐的眼神突然犀利了起来：这绝对是喜欢上了某位想集齐全套小玩具的人嘛！

此时不知道回家会受到几多（八卦的）盘问的羽生还在和金博洋以及其他几个小伙伴玩抽鬼牌，连跪好多把的他脸上贴满了手纸条，结果导致金博洋抽他的牌的时候完全不敢看他，不然怕不是要在安静的图书馆里爆笑出声。

“话说我初中同学有好多都谈恋爱了。”抽走金博洋一张红桃K，米沙满足的凑了最后一个对子扔了出去，徒留羽生和金博洋面对面抽牌。憋笑憋的脸都红了的金博洋听着米沙说的这句话顿时深有感触：“没错没错，我出来漂泊这么长时间还是单着的，就有点寂寞。”

“我的师兄，天天你有见过吗？”金博洋抽走了他手里的小王，他不动声色，伸手拿走了金博洋的黑桃9，凑成对子以后手里就只有两张牌了：“他换女朋友的频率比我换耳机还频繁，从我认识他开始，女朋友能凑成一个足球队了。”

“是去年毕业的费尔南德斯学长吗？”想当年这学长也是学校里的风云人物，据说一大半他们年级的女孩子都和他为欲望鼓掌过，他还看见过有人在厕所的门板上拿油性笔写“Javi suck my ****”，估计也是男女通吃的类型。

“是啊，我之前问过他为什么换过这么多个对象，他说，反正大家都不付出什么真心实意，合适就凑合凑合在一起了。”

“那你勒，你也这么想？”

“我才不要！”音量骤然拔高，被图书馆人员好好提醒后，羽生惊喜的发现他抽到了对子，结束了他和金博洋的拉锯战，“要找就找愿意真心相待的嘛，要不然谈恋爱干嘛。”

默默的开始往脸上贴手纸条的金博洋不发一言，心里却觉得羽生有些小帅。

（8）

“将来博洋想去哪个学校呢？”他们是在公交车上问起这个问题的。

“ummmm，可能是新南威尔士大学？读个精算什么的。”金博洋拿出自己新买的苹果无线耳机，递给羽生一个。羽生显然是习惯了和金博洋同听一副耳机，无比顺手的接了过来。

“羽生你想去哪里？”

“UTS（注释五）和新南都不错，我两个都报了，能去哪个就去哪个。”羽生翻着金博洋打开的手机界面在他的歌单里找喜欢的歌。

“来新南呗，将来……”本来想说合租，又觉得这样有点越界，到了嘴边就换成了，“将来还能一起去图书馆学习。”

真是无趣的发言，为什么他还没有嫌弃我，居然微笑着点头跟我说好。金博洋默默想着，低头一看，羽生在放《心酸》。

“怎么喜欢这首？”

“我听不懂歌词，但是旋律很好听。”

（9）

毕业的那天，正好也是mini shop活动结束的那天。

金博洋说实话，看着满桌的收藏，却有点不想交出去的冲动。

也罢也罢，他认命一般一个一个将小玩具们塞进立体图鉴里。现在干脆利落的说再见，总比拖泥带水反而更舍不得好。

也不知道这话是说玩具还是说他本人。

也才短短一个月吧，羽生和他的关系突飞猛进，已经是可以单独约出去玩，彼此在对方家住过的情况了。和他以往交朋友逐渐加深的熟悉程度不一样，羽生总是能轻易的突破他的底线，不由分说的闯到心里更深的位置去。

他一向都是个外热内冷的人，很好交朋友，却很难达到完全信任，这也是他一直不恋爱的原因。

现在他害怕了，害怕羽生真的把自己的心防捂热了融化了，那他怎么办呢，没有地方藏了。

心的深处是“挚友”还是“恋人”，这也是金博洋一直不敢确定的，他一个数学场上运筹帷幄的大神完全无法定义他对于羽生的感情。将玩具都放入图鉴里，发现少最后一个咖啡小模型，耸了耸肩，决定下次再去买吧。

羽生：毕业典礼之前有音乐会，我主演，不唱歌，你来不

他一向是被动的，甚至接到邀约根本说不出拒绝，就这样和羽生出去玩加吃饭加去彼此家里打游戏。果然今天的他也是那个他，毫不犹豫的回了个“好”字。

明明说好要离远一点啊。他苦恼的将脸蛋捧在手心里，决定啥也不管了，开始刷题。

（10）

他没能抽到那个咖啡模型。

毕业式刚刚结束，羽生据说是日本老家有点事情，需要在两周的假期里回去一趟。两个人匆匆忙忙的在学校操场上拍了一张照片就草草的道了别，金博洋看着他迅速离开没有丝毫留恋的背影，总觉得有点想哭。

这个曾经我感到不适应再又接纳了我的地方，终于要把我踹出去了。

我就像是mini shop里的小玩具，连自己是个什么模型都不知道，要流落到哪里也不知道，在别人的手里辗转四方，流离失所。他不知怎么就想到了这里，拎着包，拿着学校发给他的毕业证书，静静地的一路往家走。

我要不要再碰一碰运气。然后他就后悔了，手里是一个柠檬茶的盒子，他已经有了两个，不知道是扔掉好还是留下好。再一次想到刚刚那个比喻，他默默的收回了扔到垃圾桶的想法，将小盒子放进了口袋。

似乎这样做，他自己也会被施舍一个避风港一样。

“天天！”

熟悉的声音，他一偏头就看到气喘吁吁拉着行李箱走上来的羽生，震惊的瞪大双眼。

“你不是走了吗？”

“但是我抽到了这个。”他像是为了解释些什么，匆忙的把口袋里的东西掏出来，是咖啡模型。

“博洋想要这个很久了吧？我赶紧拿来给你。”

（11）

有一瞬间，金博洋觉得自己好像和自己手里那些多出来的小模型们一样，找到了属于自己的避风港。

总有一个人会把你的事情也当作事情，陪你一起解决，这感觉特别好。他能感觉到自己慢慢从小模型那里收回目光，抬起头，正视着羽生结弦。

“等你回来，我们一起去新南，一起租房子住吧。”

“好啊，如果博洋想顺便多一个男朋友的话。”

“哟呵，你确定不是和我凑合着过吗？”他心里紧张极了，要炸到天上的那种，脸上却还是一副笑的眯起眼睛，仿佛没事发生、一切只是个玩笑的样子。

“当然不是。”羽生也笑了，穿着风衣拿着行李箱，眼睛里比drama课上还要认真，“刚刚姐姐逼问我，我忍不住招了。博洋能跟我去一趟停车场吗，我姐姐说想见见我喜欢的人。”

不是为了缓解孤独寂寞，也不是因为合适。是因为我喜欢你。

  
注释一：band 6是学科能拿到的最高评价，范围在100%～90%（此学科的全部考试总成绩）

注释二：extension 2 mathematics，是土澳高中能选的最难的数学，内容是在大学里（如果你在大学继续学数学的话）大一的知识，非常难，一般在早上正常到校之前的一小时授课

注释三：上了十二年级，需要修的学分从十一年级的12个学分变为10个，扔掉一门课之后，在这门课的时间就是自由时间（free period）。天由于选了早课，自由时间要比没有早课的牛多得多。

注释四：非常好吃的澳大利亚国民巧克力。我因为吃这个胖了15斤（现在已经减回来了）

注释五：悉尼科技大学，没有进澳洲八大是因为这所大学非常年轻，评判标准和有资历的老学院不同，是一所论实力其实完全不输八大的理工科学院


End file.
